


he's my champion

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Love, M/M, Maycury Week, Metaphors, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Tissue Warning, Unrequired Feelings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: A few pieces for the Maycury/Frian week.





	1. you have my heart, my soul

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Soulmate AU
> 
> Prompts are taken from [here](https://freddie-mercurial.tumblr.com/post/186404292568/maycury-aka-frian-or-just-brianfreddie).

When Brian meets Freddie for the first time, he finds himself falling into some sort of sleep kind of haze. All he can do is stare at the uniquely beautiful, dark haired man in front of him and smile in awe. Freddie smiles at him back, his dark eyes holding this glint Brian finds endearing. And the way Freddie takes his hand and leans in to give him tiny kisses on each cheek as a greeting makes Brian’s insides tingle of warmth and Brian knows what it all means. 

Freddie is his soulmate.

There’s understanding in Freddie’s eyes, it’s evident he knows and feels it, too. The ends of two different ropes have knotted themselves together, binding the two souls into union that is more profound than anything else they have ever experienced. It goes beyond words, the feeling of being a part of something so huge and beautiful. Brian knows he will never fully understand how it works but it doesn’t matter. He has found the one he is meant to be with and he can’t be any happier.

*

Days turn to weeks, weeks to months and months to years and they grow stronger along the way. There are ups and downs just like in every relationship but together they fight through it all, their love for each other and everything they do working as a uniting force, showing the power it has on its parties. Brian loves Freddie with everything he has, unconditionally – Freddie is like his source of life, a silver star that shines brighter than any of its comrades and makes his world more beautiful with all the glittering colors.

Brian loves to watch Freddie move on stage, it’s so graceful, captivating and it seems like there’s this halo around him that makes him glow. And when their eyes meet, it feels like everything else around melts into a puddle of blur and there’s just the two of them, their own little world. It may only be a moment to everyone else but to them it almost feels like a lifetime. 

Brian cherishes every such moment, sparks of warmth flowing through him in calm waves, and every emotion he feels bleeds into his guitar through his fingers.

*

In the dressing room Brian takes Freddie by the hand and pulls him closer, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Freddie smiles into it, his free hand making its way to Brian’s neck and Brian’s other hand falls to Freddie’s hip. They’re sweaty from the show they have just finished playing but neither of them cares as the need to be close to each other is so strong. As they part, their eyes meet and Brian’s breath gets caught in his throat. Freddie looks stunning, sweat glistening on his skin, dark hair slightly disarray, tiny smile dancing on his lips and eyes sparkling, warm of love.

Brian smiles back at him, his heart fluttering happily in his chest. He brings his hand up, gently brushing his thumb along Freddie’s cheek, eyes never leaving singer’s.

”I’m so lucky that I met you,” Brian whispers softly and Freddie’s smile widens at his words.

”Tell me something new, darling.” Freddie winks at him and Brian shakes his head, chuckling as his heart swells in his chest.

”I love you.”  
”That’s nothing new.” Freddie rolls his eyes, smiling. ”But I love you, too.”

Brian hums and leans in to give a quick peck to Freddie’s lips, then resting his forehead against singer’s, allowing himself to just enjoy the moment of closeness before it will be time to leave that venue behind.

*

At night they fall to bed together, facing each other and the silence fills the room. Brian’s hand rest on Freddie’s side, thumb stroking the soft, bare skin in circling motion. Freddie’s hand plays with Brian’s curls as he smiles at him sleepily. Words are never needed between them in moments like this. They love to just lay there, bathe in complete silence and study each other’s features all over again, tattooing every single detail on retinas.

It is so special, to feel the force of their bond so strongly flowing between them, souls reaching out for each other and eventually closing them into a safe embrace. It’s easy to know when their bond is happy and content as it starts singing. This beautiful melody spreads slowly, filling every cell bit by bit and the feel of home settles in their hearts as the sound of it turns more soft and quiet.

It’s their soul song and Brian knows he can’t fight against the sweet calling of sleep for long, his mind already drifting off to peaceful haze.

The sound of the song fades away as he eventually lets sleep take over.


	2. black and white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”This surprise has to be a good one, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** "I've got a surprise for you."
> 
> Well, I don't even know... This is the most unoriginal idea ever but I couldn't resist. This is silly and cute but I had fun writing this. :) And btw, I'm terrible at coming up with names... XD

”Why couldn’t you just let me go without this?” Freddie asks, pointing the scarf that works as blindfold.

”Just like I said, I’ve got a surprise for you and this makes it more… exciting,” Brian says as he leads Freddie towards the stairs. 

Freddie shakes his head, letting out a little laugh. ”Alright. This surprise has to be a good one, then.”

”You’ll see it soon,” Brian says, smiling, and sets his other hand on Freddie’s lower back while the other holds Freddie’s hand. ”Careful, the stairs start now.”

Freddie’s grip on Brian’s hand tightens as he sets his foot on the first step and slowly but surely they make their way upstairs. Freddie sighs when there’s no more stairs and his hold on Brian’s hand loosens a bit. Excitement is bubbling in the bottom of Brian’s stomach as he guides Freddie to one of the doors. He knows – or hopes – that Freddie will love this surprise even though the idea isn’t the most original one.

”Wait for here and I’ll say when you can take the blindfold off and come in.”

Freddie nods and folds his arms across his chest, tapping the floor with his foot, clearly wanting to know what this all is about. Brian leans to give a quick kiss on his cheek and opens the door, then entering the little room. He makes sure the surprise is safely tucked in his arms before letting Freddie know that he can come in. As expected, the singer comes into the room with a slightly guarded expression but as his eyes falls to what Brian is cradling against his chest, the look changes into one of amazement and he stops right in his tracks.

Brian smiles, happy that he apparently has succeeded to surprise his boyfriend.

”Come to say hello to our new family member.”

”You really got me a kitten?” Freddie asks as he walks over to Brian, reaching out his hand to take the tiny furball in his lap. The kitten meows softly, making both him and Brian coo quietly. 

”Yes, I got you a kitten. Or technically she’ll be ours as we live together but knowing you, you’ll be the one to spoil her,” Brian says, voice a bit teasing. 

”You’re absolutely right in that I’ll spoil her. Just look at how cute she is. There’s no one who can resist something so adorable as she is,” Freddie states delighted while petting the kitten.

”That’s why I brought her from the rescue shelter. When I saw her, I knew she would be perfect for you. For us.”

Freddie hums, completely enthralled by the kitten. The reason why Brian have chosen her has been because of her fur color. It’s mostly black but there’s a few white spots under her left eye and her right paw is also white and it reminds Brian of him and Freddie and the way they used to paint their fingernails black and white for the shows.

”She’s precious...” Freddie sighs, nuzzling the kitten’s neck and Brian’s heart fills with warmth at the adorable sight. 

”She doesn’t have a name yet as I thought you would like to name her.”

”Oh, that will be a tough job to do but maybe we can come up with something glorious together.” Freddie looks up to Brian, raising his brow and Brian nods, smiling.

*

The kitten becomes the center of their life and wherever they go, she follows. And as expected, Freddie really spoils her but so does Brian. He just won’t admit it out loud. Not yet, anyway, but the way Freddie looks at him whenever they’re laying on the bed or couch, the kitten curled up on Brian’s lap, tells Brian that the singer knows that the kitten has Brian wrapped around all of her little paws.

On one night, as they both are on the bed and the kitten has conquered Freddie’s pillow, they finally come up with a name.

_Queenie._


	3. under the silver stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I want to stay like this forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** ”I want to stay like this forever.”
> 
> Again, this is a bit cliché idea but I just had to write this. :)

The night is a bit chilly, the grass is slightly damp, the air smells fresh and stars are glittering in the sky. Brian and Freddie sit on the blanket on the hill, the soft tunes of Brian’s acoustic guitar bleeding into air as he plays and Freddie quietly hums along. A warm smile adorns Brian’s lips as he listens to Freddie, who decides to make up some lyrics every now and then, and Brian can’t help but think that they really should write a song together.

It has been Freddie’s idea to come over there, much to Brian’s surprise. The past few weeks have been quite hectic and they really need some time to relax and this is just a perfect way to do it. The warmth Brian feels inside mixes with the chillness that is insistently digging into his skin through his clothes and he shivers, stopping playing. Freddie notices it as soon he wraps a thicker blanket around Brian’s shoulders. Brian’s gaze meets Freddie’s and he smiles grateful at him.

”Don’t want you to catch cold,” Freddie says, the look in his eyes a bit worried but warm.

”I should have put more clothes on,” Brian states and continues to play, though it’s getting a bit challenging as his fingers have gotten stiff from chillness. Eventually he gives up and sets the guitar aside on the blanket. Freddie immediately takes his chance to snuggle up against him and Brian throws his right arm around him, burying his face in Freddie’s hair. He breathes in the mix of familiar scent of Freddie’s shampoo and something that’s just purely him, and Brian’s heart leaps in his chest.

”This was such a lovely idea,” Brian murmurs to Freddie’s hair.

”Mmm, I knew you would like this,” Freddie says, sneaking his hands under Brian’s coat. ”And I wanted to have some privacy.”

Brian lets out a soft chuckle. Of course Freddie has also have another thought behind but it’s no wonder as they barely have spent time alone in the last weeks. 

”It’s nice to be like this. Just the two of us, under the stars.”

Freddie doesn’t say anything, just hums approvingly, and silence wraps them into its comfortable embrace. Freddie’s fingers start to draw circles on to Brian’s shirt covered stomach under the coat, the touch feeling calming yet sending tiny, pleasantly warm sparkles flowing through his body and Brian sighs. He pulls Freddie even tighter against him, placing a sweet kiss to the raven hair, and lifts his gaze then up to the sky.

It’s a beautiful night, the stars are shimmering silver, casting a light to the surrounding darkness and moon glows among them, its halo reaching out to the closest of them. The sight is always so fascinating, the beauty of it slightly different every time as the shades of colors change. It’s easy to get lost into vastness of it but now the steady warmth of Freddie’s body keeps him grounded. After the hectic weeks this moment of peace and quiet feels special and Brian allows himself to fully enjoy it with his better half.

Just before the silence is getting too comfortable, Freddie speaks.

”I want to stay like this forever.”

It’s just a whisper, partly drowned by Brian’s chest and his clothes but Brian still hears it clearly. A smile rises to his lips as Freddie moves so that they can look each other in the eyes. Freddie’s gaze is serious yet soft and full of love and Brian’s heart swells at the sight.

”I know it sounds overly romantic but I really mean it,” Freddie adds, removing his other hand under Brian’s coat and placing it on his chest.

Brian nods, smiling and brings his hand under Freddie’s jaw. ”I love this side of you, when you get more sentimental and just let it show.”

Freddie furrows his brows but there’s no real annoyance in his eyes. ”Only a few people are allowed to see this side.”

”I’m lucky I’m one of those people,” Brian says, leaning closer to Freddie.

A little laugh escapes from Freddie’s throat as he playfully swats Brian’s chest.

”Yes, you’re indeed lucky that I love you.” 

”I love you, too,” Brian smiles and closes the gap between them. The kiss is short and sweet but it makes Brian’s heart flutter happily and warmth flow through him in waves.

When they part and Brian sees the stars reflecting in Freddie’s eyes, he knows there’s nowhere else he would rather be than there, under the night sky, with the love of his life.


	4. ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Did I ever even matter to you?” 
> 
> ...
> 
> ”I’m sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** "Did I ever even matter to you?"
> 
> You might need tissues as this is angsty. I thought I wouldn't be able to write angst but turned out I could and... well, this little piece was born. I loved writing this even though it hurt like hell, too. This is my last piece for the Maycury/Frian week and it's been so fun to participate - this pair is so cute and I'm probably gonna write more about these two in the future! ^__^

It starts after one drunken night that sets the fire blazing. They fall into this unspoken rhythm where they steal hungry kisses, explore each other’s bodies with frantic heat and bathe in the ecstasy of lust. Time never matters, they take what they can and go then back to life without saying a word. It goes on and on and neither of them thinks it twice – that’s just how it works. 

Until something changes. 

The touches become more softer, lingering, sometimes even a bit hesitant as if one wrong move would break everything. There’s soft words whispered as they curl up to bed together after a moment of slow passion. There’s something warm bubbling in Freddie’s chest. But somehow the air around them feels delicate and it’s like walking on a thin ice.

It’s confusing and Freddie knows they should talk, to come clear where they lie in the matter of boundaries, but they don’t do it. Every word seems to drown into the void when they have a moment just for themselves. They just focus on feeling everything, marking each other with invisible tattoos while their bodies bend in the whirl of their dance. It all is almost surreal, like a dream no one want to wake up to, and the longer it lasts, the deeper into it Freddie slides.

The warmth in his heart grows and Freddie feels safe, happy.

His world seems vast and bright, the colors creating beautiful patterns as they paint his path. The flame of hope is delicately burning within him, waiting, longing for something more. Something profound. 

It never comes.

Instead there comes coldness. Nights are slept on the same bed but further apart, facing away from each other, then Brian stops spending the night with him. There are still the moments of dance but the passion withers like leaves in the fall and Freddie knows Brian is slipping away from him. The ache of loss settles in his heart when the touches die with the flame of hope.

A wall is built between them, keeping them on their own sides, and the air around them hangs heavier, distressing. Not a word is said, they go on like nothing is changed and Freddie learns to dry the tears before they even fall. He learns to push that ache in his heart aside until all he feels is numb. His world is shrinking, the colors losing their brightness but he doesn’t allow his smile to fade. His makeup may be flaking every once in a while but the ground he stands on doesn’t crack.

When the words finally come, it feels like someone cuts the wings of a butterfly and the pieces fall to the ground, get buried under the pile of dried leaves.

”I have found the one. The one I love, the one I want to marry and spend the rest of my life with.”

_The one_ isn’t Freddie.

The numbness is gone, the stabbing pain fills Freddie’s heart as the colors of his soul fade to gray and bleed to his veins, slowly poisoning him like a drug. It hurts so much and he wants to let go. He wants to crumble, break into pieces and be weak, but instead he stands straighter, eyes looking into Brian’s, and lets every emotion drain into his words as he finally speaks.

”Did I ever even matter to you?”

Brian’s eyes are full of sadness and pain. ”You did, you do. Always.”

Freddie draws in a deep breath, then slowly releases the air, the weight of a stone now heavier upon his heart.

”But not enough.”

The words feel so strange on his tongue, though they are the truth – the agonizing truth. The hazel in Brian’s eyes bleeds apology and a piece of Freddie’s heart is torn away. He fights against the burning of tears but he knows it will be a lost battle. The silence seems to go on forever, seconds stretch like an elastic band, building up the final blow. For a fleeting moment Freddie hopes they can go back to the point where there’s no need for words. 

Ice floods through him as the fateful words leave from Brian’s mouth.

”I’m sorry.”

They will ring in Freddie’s ears, over and over, mixing together like sung harmonies, and his knees weaken as the knife in his heart twists. The tears finally break free as he realizes his biggest mistake.

_Falling in love._

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @queensilveryrog, feel free to come say hi :)


End file.
